Freedom
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: AU After Zelena is defeated, Rumple and Belle visit Neal in New York. Rumple never thought that one trip could change his life forever. Rumbelle. Please review.


**This was written based on a prompt from MrGoldsDearie on tumblr. Belle and Rumple visit Neal in New York and go see the Statue of Liberty.**

**God Bless and Enjoy. **

* * *

"The Statue of Liberty is a representation of freedom. I thought that it would be a very fitting tribute after all that we have been through this last year," Neal explained as the ferry brought them closer and closer to the floating monument.

Rumplestiltskin offered a smile to his son even as Belle gripped his hand a little tighter in hers as a gesture of support.

It had been a long and hard fought road for all of them as they battled against the Wicked Witch of the West. Arguably the hardest for Rumplestiltskin when he had been imprisoned by Zelena from the moment he was resurrected in the Enchanted Forest. His freedom had been stripped away from him when he exchanged his dagger for his son's life. Zelena was a cruel and treacherous woman but when she had offered a potion that would keep Bae from dying he greedily accepted it. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to his son.

Rumplestiltskin had been at peace with dying for his son and true love and would do it again if he had to. Standing on main street that day he had been a hero. He had overcome his own cowardice and sense of self preservation for those that he had loved. He didn't want that moment to be tainted by losing his son in a resurrection attempt. So, Rumplestiltskin found a way to save him at the cost of his own freedom.

No one truly understood what he had gone through. Not even Belle. She knew some things of course. There was no hiding the nightmares that woke him in cold sweats and leaving him gasping for air but he protected her from the worst of it.

When Zelena had been defeated and Rumple set free, Neal had asked him and Belle to join him back in New York so he could pack up his apartment and move his things to Storybrooke permanently. He jumped at the opportunity not only to grow closer to his son but to get away from all the pain that the small town held for him.

"Are you okay?" Belle whispered squeezing his hand again.

"Yeah. I was just thinking how happy I am to be here with you two. There was a moment when I wasn't sure that was going to ever happen again," he said offering her a smile.

"We were always going to find you Rumple," Belle assured him, placing her hands upon his shoulders.

"After all the terrible things I have done this year I wouldn't have blamed either of you if you had cut your losses and moved on."

Belle frowned at that and so did Neal.

"Papa, we know that wasn't your fault. It was Zelena controlling you. You gave up your life and then your freedom for us. For me. I'll never forget that," Neal spoke as he felt the sting of tears rise even as he tried to blink them away.

"I did no more than what I should have had the courage to do all those years ago. It was my fault that things even reached this point. I was just finally paying the price."

"Papa, I thought we already made peace with this. I forgive you and I love you. What is done is done. Lets leave the past where it belongs. This is our fresh start," Neal smiled clapping him on the back.

"You don't know how much that means to me," Rumplestilstkin replied hugging him back. "I love you too son."

Neal hugged his father a bit tighter and caught Belle's eye over his father's shoulder. He gave her a knowing smile and pulled away making excuses that he wanted to go inside and sit down for a moment leaving Belle and his father alone on that area of the deck.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle began and he turned his full attention to her. "I asked Neal to take us to the statue for a reason."

"Oh, aye? And pray tell what that might be," he smiled taking the woman he loved so much in his arms.

"The Statue of Liberty doesn't just represent freedom. I was doing some reading and I much prefer the torch that she carries. It is said that the torch is a symbol of enlightenment. For the people that came here the torch lit their way to freedom. A light amidst an ocean of darkness," she smiled as the tears came to her eyes.

Rumplestiltskin felt the stirrings of his own tears at the reference to what her love meant to him. He never felt that he deserved the beautiful woman before him but he was so glad that she had been put into his path. He would be truly lost without her.

"Oh, Belle," he smiled bringing his hand up to stroke the side of her face lovingly.

"I'm not finished," she teased and tapped his nose playfully. "I want you to know that I will always be here beside you to chase away the darkness. Whether that be from an outside person like Zelena or your own self doubt. I will always be by your side."

"Belle-"

"Will you marry me?" she rushed out before he could get another word in.

Rumplestiltskin was initially shocked by the words that came out of Belle's mouth but then shock gave way to the feeling of overwhelming joy and love. Belle wanted to marry him. She wanted to be bonded to him forever. She didn't care about his past and the things that he had done. Belle accepted him unconditionally.

"Sweetheart," he whispered the tears that had been at bay finally spilling out. "Of course I will marry you."

Their lips met then in a sweet and loving kiss. Belle wrapped her arms around her fiance and a hand went into his hair, playing with the soft locks she found. Rumple moaned quietly against her mouth at that and she gently pulled away smiling.

"I know it is tradition that the man asks the woman to get married but I make my own fate," she smiled. "I fear if I had waited for you I would have been waiting forever."

Rumple's laugh matched her own as he kissed the top of her nose and then her lips once more.

"You are probably right about that, but not for lack of wanting. I could never dream of you wanting to tie yourself to me like that."

"I told you I would go with you forever and I meant every word," she reassured.

"Hey, so do I need to call you Mom now?" Neal called out breaking the moment.

The happy couple smiled and Rumplestiltskin turned to his son still holding his soon to be wife. "You were in on this weren't you?"

Neal let out a guilty grin. "Perhaps we discussed the possibility at some point."

No matter what they would face after that moment Rumplestiltskin felt content with the knowledge that he would no longer have to face it all alone.


End file.
